Marione
Marione (マリオネ, Marione) is a Temp Hunter and one of the expedition team members affiliated with Beyond Netero.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 Appearance Marione looks like a normal girl wearing a school-like uniform with teal blue hair in twin tails. She is thin, with a flat chest. She has lines on her face under the eyes and the mouth, that gives her a Marionette-like appearance, an impression strengthened by her scarce expressiveness. Personality Marione is a strong silent type, rarely speaking, and in a robot-like fashion whenever she does.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 344 Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Marione is first seen in room with Beyond Netero and his nine other followers. Ging Freecss himself later arrives in the lair of Beyond's expedition team,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 and after one of the expedition team members challenges Ging and he proceeds to seemingly smash his face in. Ging then asks around whom the strongest person there, he directs his attention to Marione who calmly sits in a corner, but Pariston Hill interrupts and confirms that he is ranked number two in the team. Ging dismisses it and declares that he will be number two henceforth.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 343 Thinking that Ging will cause trouble Mascher goes into a fighting stance, while Marione enters her "battle mode", but stops after Ging says that he really is there to help them and that he will pay them the double of what Beyond paid them. Confronted by the expedition team lead by Mascher, informs Ging while the team accepts he's qualified to be Number 2, they've divided themselves into two groups: Group 1 is the one that will not accept Ging's money, to which is the one Marione was in, while group 2 is the one that will accept his money. Mascher further explains that due to the fear of disorder and chaos will surely happen unless they all agree to take Ging's money, they won't listen to any of Ging's orders. Mascher then confesses that they have all been hired by Pariston and all act as mediators. Ging then tells them all not to joke with him and brings up the point that they're all specialists. Marione quietly listens to Ging's deduction. Abilities & Powers Marione's abilities are yet to be revealed, but she was heavily implied by Ging to be a powerful Nen user and the strongest in Beyond Netero's party at the moment of his arrival despite Pariston, a former Zodiac, also being present. Like all the members of Netero's expedition team, she is a specialist in some field. Nen While it is unknown what category she falls under, Marione has demonstrated she can use Nen by using Ren. When she prepared to battle Ging, she had her head cuffs on: whether this is a self-imposed Limitation to bolster her aura is currently unknown. Trivia * Undoubtedly, Marione's name comes from marionette and she also looks like one; to some extent, even her personality/behavior reminds a controlled puppet. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Marion Category:Female characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Beyond's Expedition Team Category:Temp Hunters